


Just Another Day

by NorthernSol



Series: oisuga weekend 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oisuga Weekend, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSol/pseuds/NorthernSol
Summary: “What if we had a competition? Loser takes the winner out on a date next time we get to meet in person.”The proposal caught Koushi’s attention.“And how do I know that you won’t make me pay for the date after I won?” He put on a questioning tone of voice.Tooru had a hint of a scoff come through his voice, “How can you be so sure that you will win? You haven’t even heard what the competition is.”“Simple,” a small smirk made its way across Koushi’s face. “You suck at video games.”A gasp could be heard from the other side of the line, “Sugawara Koushi, you wound me. I’ll have you know that I’m an excellent gamer and that I have been polishing my skills.”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: oisuga weekend 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931053
Kudos: 59





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> the prompts i used in this fic were animal crossing and competition. i wanted to add favorite head cannon but i didn't know how to exactly. please don't mind that i posted this on saturday instead of friday, i already have another in the works.
> 
> this is my first fic. it's kinda nerve-wracking to finally be posting a work i wrote. i hope at least some of you enjoy.

It was a warm summer’s day and being in a stuffy little apartment did not help. The sole fan in the living room had been Sugawara Koushi’s savior from the heat time and time again, never wavering. That was, until today. The one time the trusty fan decided to give out was on the hottest day of the week and without it, he was miserable.

He had already resorted to stripping down to his boxers, hating the way that his sweat made his clothing stick to his skin. The midday heat, however, only got worse. Koushi felt like he was slow roasting in an oven and couldn’t take it anymore. He made his way over to the bathroom and turned on the shower, no hesitation over getting in.

The cold spray of water was exactly the type of relief the silver-haired man needed. It was as if the water washed away his previous miseries, leaving him feeling revived. He sat down, letting the cool liquid cascade over his body. Koushi’s frustrations melted away and he was finally able to relax without having the thought of the unbearable heat on his mind.

Once satisfied, Koushi got out of the shower to face the heat once again. He toweled himself off, not really caring if he got rid of all the little droplets scattered around his body since they would evaporate soon enough. The man got dressed, throwing on a pair of loose shorts, not bothering to put on a shirt knowing that it would inevitably be removed once more.

Knowing that the thoughts of the hot weather would soon take over his mind once again if he didn’t do anything, Koushi absentmindedly searched for something to busy himself with. He wandered into the kitchen, in search of something to snack on. A pale hand opened the door to the fridge while a pair of eyes scanned for something to be his next meal. Not finding anything to his taste, he moved on to checking the freezer, a bright red popsicle immediately catching his attention.

Koushi quickly tore off the wrapper and put the popsicle in his mouth, the cherry flavor instantly coating his tongue. After achieving his goal at that moment, he glided over to the living room and flopped on the couch, grabbing his switch from off the tv console on his way down. He had nothing better to do so he decided to pass the time by playing Animal Crossing. It was easy to get sucked into the world of cute animal neighbors and the daily tasks that gave you rewards. Plus, who didn’t like being able to customize their own little place however one desired? 

And that is exactly what the man did, mostly running around his island to gather items and sell them to the Nooklings for some spare bells. Who knew how much time had passed before a little notification popped up on the left-hand corner of the screen.

Tooru☆ is playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons.

Koushi didn’t really pay attention to it, long growing used getting notifications of when his friends were online. He continued playing until a soft chime from his phone caught his ear, quickly identifying it as a text from someone. The silver-haired man reached over to the side table where his phone lay to check what he was just sent.

From Tooru: Kou-chan, I’m boredddd

Another chime came from the device in Koushi’s palm.

From Tooru: do something with meeee

A soft, playful snort left Koushi’s nose. Oikawa Tooru was the type of person to be persistent until he gets what he wants, especially with his boyfriend. He unlocked his phone so he could respond back to the needy man in question. 

To Tooru: and what if I don’t?

Tooru sent no other response before Koushi’s phone started ringing. He wasted no time sliding his finger across the screen to answer the call. Even before he put his phone to his ear, he could hear the long, drawn-out “Kou-chan” coming from the speaker.

Another whine came from Tooru, “I miss youuuu.”

Koushi expected these kinds of calls at least once a day from his lover. A long-distance relationship wasn't exactly easy (especially when your partner lived halfway across the world), but somehow they made it work. Tooru was off in Argentina playing pro volleyball while the other stayed in Japan, working as an elementary teacher. 

“Of course you do,” a small giggle escaped the silver-haired man’s lips. “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep? It’s like 2 am there.”

“I tried, but I couldn’t. So instead I decided to call my Mr. Refreshing.”

“Well, now that you have my attention, what does the Great King want?” 

It was a habit the two shared to call each other by their nicknames from high school, constantly teasing each other. They both enjoyed it, seeing who could get the last laugh in a sass-off. Feelings were never hurt, always ending in a spurt of giggles and laughter.

The brunette didn’t waste time getting to the point, “Well, I saw that you were playing Animal Crossing and wanted to visit you. If we can’t be together in person, we might as well be together in a game.”

Koushi made a humming sound, pretending to weigh his options, “What’s in it for me? I could be busy for all you know.”

“Please, we both know that you and your students are on break right now and that most of your other friends are working.” Tooru expertly bit back, all too familiar with the other’s schedule from the many hours they converse together. “What if we had a competition? Loser takes the winner out on a date next time we get to meet in person.” 

The proposal caught Koushi’s attention.

“And how do I know that you won’t make me pay for the date after I won?” He put on a questioning tone of voice.

Tooru had a hint of a scoff come through his voice, “How can you be so sure that you will win? You haven’t even heard what the competition is.”

“Simple,” a small smirk made its way across Koushi’s face. “You suck at video games.”

A gasp could be heard from the other side of the line, “Sugawara Koushi, you wound me. I’ll have you know that I’m an excellent gamer and that I have been polishing my skills.”

The silver-haired man wasn’t there to see his boyfriend in person, but he could imagine the pout the other clearly was wearing. He decided to cease his taunting, knowing that they could go on forever as they were both masters of the art. “So what are you challenging me to, my love?”

“I was thinking we can set a timer and whoever catches the most bugs wins.”

“Be prepared to lose then, Tooru. You should know that I’m a bug-catching expert.” Koushi put the phone on speaker before putting it down so he could open up his island for the other to join him. Delicate thumbs brushed over the controls to set up the online play mode.

“I don’t need to. You don’t think that I didn’t come up with a winning strategy already? I know all your moves.” 

His habit of religiously studying his opponent wasn’t something Tooru just limited to volleyball. He wanted to be the best at any competition, of course, he had the reputation of the Grand King to maintain.

The sounds of Koushi’s avatar interacting with Orville could be heard faintly by the phone’s mic. It was a bit of a monotonous task with all the different dialogue options one had to go through in order for other players to be able to visit. With the slight distraction, the man didn’t have enough time to make a quick quip back.

“Ahh, eager to meet your demise, Kou-chan?”

“You wish. My island is open by the way.” 

Koushi just finished speaking before the screen of his switch showed that the brunette was on his way over. Apparently he was waiting for the moment the island opened up. He rolled his eyes, of course, the title the other chose for himself was Future Alien. No matter how smart and conniving Tooru was, he loved his ideas of aliens and conspiracy theories. 

Soon the man in question arrived on the island, his avatar clothed in a ridiculous outfit featuring a cat in space shooting lasers out of its eyes. Koushi let out a snicker seeing that his boyfriend still had horrible fashion sense and that it continued on into the virtual world. Whenever they went out in public together, the slightly older man made sure that the other was dressed in something decent and not attention drawing in all the wrong ways. Still, Tooru sometimes was able to put together an outfit that complimented his beauty from time to time. 

A slight whine could be heard coming from Tooru who knew exactly what was going through his lover’s head even though they were thousands of miles apart, “Is my taste in clothes still not up to par for you?” 

“Yep,” no hesitation came from Koushi. “Do you have everything you need to lose to me?”

“Are you doubting my preparedness?”

“Hurry up and set the timer already. How long are we playing for?”

“I was thinking that five minutes should be good. Are you ready?”

A melodious laugh came from Koushi. “Are you?”

Tooru wasted no time in starting the timer after that, “Go!”

The other sputtered a bit, not expecting to get absolutely no notice for the time to start. He quickly pulled out his net in order to catch bugs that would become his next victim. Tooru’s avatar was already out of frame from Koushi’s view by the time he was ready to head off to his usual bug-catching spot.

He had made a little garden area next to a section of river to maximize the different types of bugs that would spawn in that area, or so he assumed. The man didn’t actually care enough to check if his thoughts were correct. Seeing that the area was clear of any form of his boyfriend, he got to catching bugs. 

A pink tongue slightly poked out from between Koushi’s lips, concentrating on the task at hand. He would not lose, especially because he paid for the last date the two went on. A Tiger Butterfly here, a grasshopper there, the silver-haired man making quick work of the bugs around him. Pretty soon he had to move on to a different area to find more prey, making quick work of his first location. 

A faint groan could be heard over the phone. Koushi figured that Tooru failed in catching what was most likely a butterfly. The younger had a tendency to pursue pretty things, after all, that was one of the reasons why they were in a relationship to begin with. The sound of frustration fueled Koushi’s confidence. It was fueled even more so when he saw Tooru run across the screen after failing to catch a beetle that lay on a tree stump. 

“Not as skilled as you thought, huh, Tooru?” the tease came as an automatic response.

“I don’t see you catching anything,” the other retorted quickly.

“That’s because I always catch everything in one attempt.”

Tooru was about to say something before he was cut off by the sound of the timer going off obnoxiously. Koushi could hear the faintest of curses coming from his partner and a satisfied smile spread across his face knowing that he most likely had a better result.

Koushi hummed and started the semi-tedious process of laying out his entire haul for the other to see. In total, the older caught 17 bugs. Granted there were quite a few of the same types, but that didn’t matter in a numbers game. He moved his avatar closer to his boyfriend's so he would count them up as well. Tooru ended up having 15 in total, only losing by 2. 

“It looks like I won,” satisfaction dripped from Koushi’s voice. “Exactly what I said would happen.”

A tone of defeat could be heard in Tooru’s voice, “I guess so.” 

He was a naturally competitive person and loss didn’t exactly come easy to him, no matter what the competition was about.

“Looks like you owe me a date, Grand King. A deal is a deal.” 

“Well, I guess my punishment isn’t so bad if I get to be with you,” Tooru quickly brushed off his sulking, not having a real reason to keep it up. Especially because it wasn’t like he could pester Koushi in person until the silver-haired man gave in and comforted him.

“I should hope that my boyfriend would be grateful for my presence.” 

Both men felt a slight sting from the words, knowing that they both treasured being with each other and that their long-distance relationship didn’t exactly allow for that to happen often.

Tooru quickly made a proposition, “I’ll fly in next week. I don’t have any important things that require my attention in Argentina.”

The thought made Koushi happy, but still didn’t want to force his partner to do anything rash, “Are you sure? You were already planning on coming home at the end of the month. You don’t need to come so soon.”

“Kou-chan, are you trying to stop me from being with you?” 

It wasn’t that at all. Koushi had always been mindful of not making others go out of their way for his sake. He never wanted to make others think that they needed to go the extra mile for him and that he was content with how things are.

“No!” he didn’t want Tooru to get the wrong impression. “Flights are expensive, are you sure you are fine with it?”

“We aren’t teens making minimum wage anymore Kou, I’m sure I can spare some money to see the one I want to be with.”

“I love you, Tooru.”

“I love you too, Koushi.”


End file.
